Teen Wolf: The Shifter
by Oreh Keats
Summary: Set in a completely different town, with different characters, but in the same universe as the show. The story will follow Serena Evans a newly made alpha, and her search for the Shifter who murdered her girlfriend and werewolf family. The intro is in the first chapter. Syoc
1. Prologue

**This is a SYOC, below is the introduction to the story and to one of the main characters Serena Evans. She is 17, and has dark brown hair and blue eyes and is bisexual if that is an issue then don't read my story.**

* * *

The rain is pouring down hard on me as I stand in front of her grave. It's so dark that the only time I can see the inscription on her tombstone is when the lightning flashes across the sky above me, and a loud crack of thunder quickly follows. It's as if nature is mourning with me, mourning for her. Lightning flashes again, and the thunder crashes louder than before as I read the inscription again.

Maria Georgia Carter

1997-2014

She leaves behind a mother and a sister

She will be missed

She will be missed; these words continue to run through my mind. Those are the only words beside her name and birth and death that are true. Her mother didn't care about her and her sister is glad she is dead. The only person she left behind was me, and she didn't leave me, she was taken away from me.

I kneel in front of her tombstone. "I can never bring you back to me, but I can make sure the person who took you away from me will feel my vengeance. I know it's partly my fault your dead, it's my fault for bringing you into my life, into my world."I begin to feel warm tears running down my cheek and blend with the cold raindrops on my face. "You were with me from the start, from when I was first bitten, and you were there in the end when I became an Alpha. You accepted me and loved me despite what I was… despite what I am. I am an Alpha because I tore out Jason's throat after I realized he was the reason that shape shifter murdered you. I will find it no matter what face it wears or what form it takes. I will find it." I say.

I feel a presence near me, and I quickly stand up to face it, but I see nothing but darkness. I know it's a supernatural, but I don't know if it's friendly. I protract my claws and let me eyes glow a bright red. Bright blue eyes begin to glow in the dark, lightning then flashes, and I see those eyes belong to Caiden, my former pack mate.

I retract my claws and let my eyes fade. "What are you doing here Caiden?" I asked.

"I am following my alpha." He replied.

"I am not your Alpha, Caiden. " I say.

"You need help, and I need an alpha." He countered.

"I don't need your help!" I growled.

"Yes you do!" He growled.

I grab him by the collar of his shirt, and pull him down to my height, so I can glare into his eyes with my red ones. "I don't want or need your help, now go and leave me to mourn." I ordered.

"I cared about her to, Serena." He said.

Lightning flashes for a moment then a loud crack of thunder follows.

"You are going to need help, that shifter had help. I can make you stronger." He continued.

I let go of his collar, and he straightens up. He is strong and loyal, could help me?

"You think you can make me strong enough to kill the shifter, and fight whatever is helping it." I questioned.

"No…" I huff, and then begin to walk away from him. "I can't make you strong enough not by myself. A pack will make you strong, and I can help you make one." Caiden offered.

I stop walking and turn towards him.

"From my experience of being in a pack, we did make each other strong, but we never trusted each other, and the only person in the pack I trusted was Jason, and look how well that turned out." I pointed out.

I turn away from Caiden, and continue to walk to my car.

"I know where to find the shifter." He revealed.

I stop walking, and lightning flashes again. I turn towards him, and begin to walk in his direction. I stop a meter from him.

"Where is it?" I demand.

"I'll only tell you if you accept me into your pack." He insisted.

I reach up and grab his throat. "You'll tell me where it is or you're dead." I threaten.

"I am dead if I don't have a pack, and having me will be a benefit to you. I can help you find your vengeance." He said.

A part of me doesn't want to let him help me, but a bigger part of needs his help. I look in his eyes, and I see desperation, but I also see hope, not hope that I will say yes, but hope that I won't leave him alone. Caiden was also a type of person who needed other people, he could never be an individual, and he could never survive without me. I let go of his throat, and then take a deep breath.

"I accept you into my pack Caiden." I said.

I see his eyes light up, and he opens his mouth to say something, but I put up my hand to stop him before he does.

"You can talk in the car, as you're telling me the directions to get to where we are going. What is it called?" I asked.

"It's called Saratoga Springs." He replied.

* * *

I would like to say after I am have filled out the cast. I will be planing the story for a few months. I have two other active stories making this the third. I will be splitting my time between the three, and this will be my last new story until I finish this or one of my other stories.

**I will be accepting**

**3 Werewolves (They will become apart of Serena's pack.)**

1. Male

2. Female

3. Either

**2 Humans (They will become involved with the supernatural world and informal members of Serena's Pack.)**

1. Male

2. Female

**1 Supernatural (for this one it can be any kind of supernatural creature as long as it makes sense they will also be apart of the pack.)**

1. Either male or female

**The form will be on my profile, and I would appreciate some reviews for the introduction.**


	2. The Gas Station

**A/N: I hope you this chapter, and thank you for reading.**

* * *

Caiden POV

We are driving down the highway in complete silence, and it's more boring than watching paint dry. I thought she was kidding about me only talking when I tell her directions. It has been like this for two days, and two states. A part of me feels like I will die from the lack of conversation, but the other part of me feels like she is testing my ability to follow an order, albeit a stupid one.

"When is the next exit?" She inquired.

This snaps me out of my thoughts, and I look down at the GPS on my phone.

"At the rate we are driving we'll be near the exit in…" I look up from my phone towards Serena." ten minutes." I answered.

Serena nods her head in acknowledgement, and the silence continues. I fidget with my seat beat; it's a five point harness or something. If I am being honest I am getting a bit claustrophobic, and surprisingly car sick.

The car window on my right opens up, bringing a gust of the night air into the car, as I breathe the air my car sickness lessens. I look towards Serena; she turns to look at me. I give her a smile as thanks, after realizing she was being helpful, and she returns it with a faint smile, then she looks back towards the road.

Finally some progress with her. I was starting to think I was sitting in a car with a mortician. I put my right elbow on the car door, and lean out the best I can to get a better look at the night sky. Man, there is a lot fewer stars than where we're from. I suppose it has to do with the pollution or something like that.

I remember when everyone in the pack would run in the forest through the trees, and we would always end up at this little cliff in the middle of the forest. We would lay near it or on it, and look up at the stars, and listen to the crickets and cicadas make their music, as we talked and laughed together... My god where did it all go wrong?

"Is this the exit?" she asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I pull my head out of the window, and look at my phone.

"Yeah take it." I answered.

She takes the exit, and we drive for a good fifteen minutes, before we end up on a byway by ourselves. I have this urge to ask Serena, if she remembers the cliff, but I stop myself from asking.

"You want to ask me something." She stated.

I frown, because she said it like it was a fact and not a question. How did she know that I wanted to ask her something, can she read my mind?

"You looked like you were contemplating something, and I naturally assumed it had something to with me, so … you want to ask me something." She answered my silent question.

"Yeah I do, um … I … I wanted to know if you remember the cliff." I answered, not looking her in her direction as I answered.

"The cliff." She said more to herself than me. "Yes, I remember the cliff." She replied.

I look at her, and her face is expressionless, but there is cheerless expression in her eyes. Should I push it further or change the subject?

"I miss them, if that is what you were leading to." She said.

"I wasn't, but I am glad to know I am not the only one ... who misses them" I revealed.

She looks at me; she reaches out with her right hand and grabs my left shoulder, and gives me a soft squeeze. I reach up, and put my left hand on top of the hand on my shoulder. We give each other small smiles, then she turns her head back towards the road, her hand doesn't leave my shoulder, until I move my hand from hers.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" I asked.

"As long as it isn't stupid or overly emotional, because I believe you and I have had enough mushy talk for the rest of the night." She replied.

I chuckle at her comment. "No it is not overly mushy, but it might be stupid." I said.

"Ask." She said.

"How will we know if we have found it? I mean it is a proper shape shifter, it could be anyone." I questioned.

"That thing can change its shape, but it can't change its essence, its mindset." She replied.

"It's mindset?" I asked.

She combs her fingers through her hair, and exhales deeply out of her nose.

"That thing was arrogant. I could see it in its eyes, it thinks it's superior, especially to us, to our kind." She explained.

She stops and looks at me, and sees my look of confusion. She rolls her eyes, and looks back on the road.

"In its mind we turn into animals, so we are animals. To it they are superior, because it can turn into any type of human; they feel they are at the top of the food chain." She clarified.

"Why do you think it thinks like that?" I asked.

She turns her head towards me, and I see coldness in her eyes. She exhales again, and looks out towards the road.

"Because Caiden, it is sort of right about us being animals. We as werewolves can either represent the best or worst parts of being a wolf. The best being loyalty, family, strength and love. The worst being greedy, vicious, brutal and lack of humanity. This shifter is also subject to this, it can either represent the best, and worst parts of humanity twice fold. You and I are very aware of what it represents." She uttered.

I nod my head slowly mostly to myself.

"You know that reminds me of this saying I heard once, it goes some like um … there are two beasts within us. One is good, the other bad. The bigger beast is the one you feed the most." I recited.

The car gets filled with a few seconds of somber silence, with a dash of awkward. I feel like I said too much.

"Well damn Caiden. I had no idea I was driving with Yoda, because that deep. She said. Her voice heavy with sarcasm.

I punch her arm playfully, and she feigns pain. "Ouch!" she yelped.

I chuckle at her fake pain, and she smiles widely. Now this is what I call progress, she opened up; she made a joke, definitely progress. I smile thoughtfully at this thought, and I think about what she said about us representing the better parts of our nature. When did she turn into such a philosopher?

"Where almost out of gas." She announced.

I look down at my phone, and try to see where the nearest gas station is.

"The next gas station is in … six miles." I said.

She looks at the fuel gauge. "Well I think we have enough for the next … three to four miles." She estimated.

"I guess I'll steer, while you push." I said half-jokingly.

I feel Serena's eyes burn into the side of my skull, but I don't even dare to look.

I am totally going to pay for that comment.

* * *

I am so paying for that comment. I have my hands on the back of Serena's ford freaking mustang pushing it up the road, while Serena is chilling in the driver's seat steering the wheel. I have pushed it for the last … I don't even know how long I have pushed the damn car, but I am glad the car ran out of gas after four miles instead of three, but still this is exhausting!

"I was only –" I began.

"No you weren't." she interjected.

As I continue to push I shake my head in defeat, and then wipe my forehead on my already sweaty arm, so I end up with more sweat on my forehead. I growl in frustration.

"Hold up Caiden." She said.

I lean off the car, take deep breaths to lower my heart rate and put my hands on my hips, as I watch the car rolls for a few more feet. When the car stops the driver's side car door opens and Serena gets out of the car.

I bend down and continue to breathe heavily, while placing my hands on my thighs. "How long is it until we reach the gas station?" I gasped.

When I don't get a reply, I lift my head to look at Serena. She is facing away from me, with her left hand on the top of the car door, and her right hand on the roof of the car. I stand up, walk towards her, and snap my fingers next to her left ear. She jumps slightly, and turns her head towards me.

"How long is it until we reach the gas station?" I repeated.

"It's just up the road." She answered.

"Good, and as gentlemanly as I am you have to help me push this damn car there." I asked.

"Alright boss." She replied.

She then turned around and put her right hand on the steering wheel, and her other hand on the open car door, and began to push.

"Come on then." She informed.

I frown, because she complied with that rather quickly, but I shrug my shoulders, and go behind the back of the car and help push. With the both of us pushing it, the car is moving at what I believe ten to fifteen miles an hour, that's werewolf strength for you. After a few minutes I feel the car turn left, and go up the driveway of the gas station, and we slow down the pace so the car stops in front of one of the gas pumps.

"Phew, I am beat." I gasped.

"Is this place even open, it looks like it's deserted or condemned." She asked.

I look at the gas station, and notice see the self-service sign is hang off hinges, the paint on both of the gas pumps has faded to a pale red; the paint on the station has started to peel of, revealing some pieces of wood are riddle with mold or termite holes.

"You are… very right, but it is the only gas station for the next twentyish miles." I answered.

I but my hands on my lower back, and put my head as I continue to gasp. I look back down to see Serena in the car going through the glove compartment, after a few seconds I see her come out with a black cap, and a hair elastic. While looking into the tree line beside the gas station she ties her brown hair into a low ponytail, and puts on the cap, it covers up most of her face, and then she zips up her jacket. When she has finished she looks at me, and puts her hands on her hips nonchalantly.

"Do you want to wait here, and pump the gas, while I go pay?" She asked.

I nod my head. "Yeah, but can you buy me a water or something." I said.

She nods. "Only put in thirty-nine bucks worth of gas." she called out, as she walked away.

I exhale, and go grab the gas nozzle, and open the fuel tank. As I press the trigger on the nozzle. I watch the numbers on the fuel dispenser go up. I suddenly feel a chill on the back of my neck. I release the trigger on the nozzle, and turn around. I look through the tree line across the road, but I see nothing.

That was weird. I turn back to look at the numbers on the fuel dispenser. It says thirty-three forty-nine. I press the trigger on the gas pump again, but just before it reaches thirty-nine, I get another chill across the back of my neck. I let go of the trigger, and snap my head around to look at the tree line again, but again I see nothing.

Why do I keep on feeling this chill, but after I ask myself this a gust of wind brushes across my face. It was the wind; of course it was the wind. Damn Caiden you are getting paranoid. I take the nozzle out of the fuel tank, and close the door to the tank, and put it back on the fuel dispenser. I then lean on the back-end of the car that is facing the door to the gas station, but then I quickly lean off it, because if Serena saw me leaning on her car… it would not be pretty. So instead I go sit in the driver's seat, but after a few minutes I face the door to the gas station, and put my feet on the concrete. I look through the window, but it's too hard to see through.

"Hey Serena." I called.

I get out of the car, when I don't hear a response. Okay that is a little worrying.

"Serena!" I yelled.

I don't hear anything, not even crickets. I just realized how quiet it is, why is it quiet? I quickly jog to the door, and push it open. As soon as I step through the door I smell blood. I sniff the air, and the scent turns my head towards the clerk's desk which is directly to my left, and I notice there is no one behind the desk. I slowly walk towards the desk, as I do I look down the aisles, but I see no one.

I look back towards the desk; I feel the inside of my mouth start to go dry, as I am breathing in and out of my mouth rather quickly.

As Step closer to the desk the smell of blood becomes stronger, and because of the strength of the scent, this tels me it's fresh.

Okay now I am really worried! Please don't be her! Please don't be her! I begin to clench me fists, and I feel my knuckles turn white.

As I step up to the clerk's desk I see a bloody hand print on the counter. I slowly lean over the counter, and I realize I'm holding my breath. Please don't be Serena, please don't be her.

I put my left hand on the edge of the counter to balance myself, and I see an old man with a puddle of blood surrounding his body, with a giant bleeding gap on his neck, where his throat was.

I quickly sprint out of the station, but I stop to look around, but then I get knocked on the back of the head, after I fall to the ground I feel a stinging pain in my cheek.

"Grr!" I growled.

I raise myself on to my hands and feet, but I get kicked in the gut.

"Ahh!" it lifts me off the ground for a second, after I land flat on the ground. I close my eyes, and clutch at my gut.

"You aren't very tough for an Alpha." A man's voice taunted, he sounds British.

I frown, and I try to get up, but he pushes me on to the left side of my body. I open my eyes to see if I can get a look at his face, but I only see the bottom of a boot as it collides with my face.

I feel and hear my nose break, and I taste blood gush out of my nose as it brushes my lips. I try to open my eyes, but every thing is blurry.

"Robbie that's enough!" a woman's voice ordered.

I feel someone step over me.

"Dude now is not the time. Let's just… stick with the plan okay." Another man's voice said.

"Okay Trent." I feel someone grab my left bicep, and lift me up. I blink to try to get the blurriness out of my eyes. "Let's stick with the plan." Robbie said sarcastically.

"Oh, and did you kill the girl. She looked like a fighter, haha. " Robbie began.

My eyes snap open, and I see red, but I feel my eyes turn blue.

I grab Robbie by the throat, lift him up in the air, and slam him hard on the concrete. I hear a loud crack. I turn and look at the other two. The girl has dark hair, olive skin and is wearing a leather jacket. The other guy is wearing a flannel shirt and a bucket hat, and when I look at them I realize something, that makes my blood boil.

I instantly feel myself fully shift. My claws protract, my teeth enlarge and lengthen into fangs.

"You're god damn teenagers!" I growled.

How could she be killed by a bunch of teenagers? I take a step forward, and they fully shift. I look at the color of their eyes and they are both a sharp yellow.

"And you're Omegas, that's just … grr!" I growled.

I am about to lunge at them, but then I feel something go under my arms, and I feel fingers interlock around the back of my neck. I realize Robbie has trapped my arm, and I quickly begin to struggle against Robbie.

"Trent, come here and grab one of his arms!" Robbie ordered.

I watch Trent slowly walk towards me, walk to my right, and interlocked his left arm with my right, and has a firm grip on my wrist. Robbie releases his lock on me, and quickly does the same as Trent with my left arm. I continue to struggle, but with the both of them holding me, and my injuries make escaping or fighting them slim possibility. They both push me to my knees, and escaping just turned from slim possibility to very unlikely.

"I thought Avery said this guy was an Alpha." Trent said.

"She was obviously wrong. Alex go find Avery, and – " Robbie began.

"Yoo-hoo."

I look behind me, and see Serena standing their fully shifted, with her cap still on, and standing behind a young woman with coffee and cream skin, who I assume is Avery. Serena's arm is draped around Avery's stomach, while her clawed right hand is wrapped around the girl's throat.

I see her smile a toothy grin, which shows off her sharp fangs. "I believe you are looking for us." She said coyly.

I chuckle at her comment, and I am roughly pulled up from the ground by Robbie, and I get turned around so that I am standing in Serena's direction, which is on the right side of the station, she is standing just under the roof of the station.

"Well it seems we are in a bit of a standstill." Serena said.

"Yes it seems we are, love." Robbie agreed.

"How did you –" Trent began.

"Know you were about to ambush us, it was easy I couldn't sense any of you. I couldn't smell any of you, but I could sense druid magic." Her arm tightens slightly "I could sense her, and it wasn't hard to put the rest together. Sorry I didn't tell you Caiden, but I had to get them to think you were an Alpha. That way I could get to this druid, while they were busy with you." Serena explained.

"It's fine boss." I groaned.

I hear boots click on the ground, and watch the girl… Alex step in front. "You're an Alpha?" Alex asked.

Her tone was arrogant, and obviously showed her disbelief. Serena just stared at her, and then chuckled to herself.

"Yeah I am, and it would seem you're a pack of Omegas. That is nothing I haven't seen before, but a pack of Omegas having a druid is… new." Serena replied.

"What else have you seen?" Alex asked, with a small flirtatious tone in her voice.

"Alex!" Robbie called.

She turns towards him, and puts her hand on her hips. "What Robbie?" she asked.

"Now really isn't the time for your flirting." He answered.

"Robbie, shut up!" Alex yelled.

"How about you both try -" Trent began.

"Shut up Trent!" Robbie and Alex yelled in unison.

All three of them start to bicker, and I look at Serena. She just shrugs her shoulders, and then motions for me to come to her with her head. I nod slightly, and then stomp on Trent's foot.

He let's go of me, and grabs hold of his foot. "Ouch!" Trent yelped. I then elbow him in the face, and he falls to the ground.

I then grab Robbie with my free hand, and head butt him, and he is still conscious so I head butt him again harder, and this time falls to the ground cold, and I turn and walk to Serena, but then Alex jumps on my back, and begins to put me in a choke hold. I grab at her arms to try and pry them loose, but damn she is strong. I drop to my knees; the edges of my sight turn dark. I feel like if I don't breathe soon I am going to die. Then I feel her being kicked off my back, and I put my hands on the ground, and gasp the air.

I look up, and see Serena standing in front of me, with the girl in front of her. She offers me the hand that was on the girl's throat. I grab it, and stand up. She looks at me, and makes a face.

"What?" I asked.

"Your nose is really bad. You shouldn't have head butted him twice let alone once." Serena said.

"It was the only thing I could think of, so sue me." I retorted.

I watch Alex help Trent, and they both lift up a now conscious Robbie.

"Do you mind holding her?" Serena asked.

I look at Serena, then the girl, and I reach out, and grab her by her shoulders. "No problem. I need a rest, no offence." I said.

"None taken." She replied.

Serena walks a few steps in front of me, so she is standing in the middle of the gap between the omega's and us.

"It would seem like we are no long at a standstill."

"No shit you dumb-" Robbie began.

"Robbie!" Alex hushed.

Robbie doesn't finish his sentence, but he gives me a murderous case of the stink eye. Trent stands in front of Robbie to block his view of me.

"If you give her back to us, we will both go our separate ways." Trent said.

"I am afraid that is no longer a possibility." Serena revealed.

I frown and look in her direction, but I can only see the back of her head. What is she talking about?

"What do you mean?" Trent asked.

"I mean." Serena takes the black cap off her head, and sticks it in the back pocket of her jeans. "None of you will leave here together, that off the table the minute I grabbed her." Serena revealed.

"Serena." I said.

"These amateurs almost killed us, after everything we have been through together. We have barely started, and they almost kill us. I refuse to die, before I find the shifter." Serena said coldly.

"What do you mean the shifter?" Avery asked.

"If any of you haven't noticed, there are only two of us. There is a reason for that. The shifter can shape shift into any type of human, but it has no humanity, it is a thing, it tore our pack from the inside out. There were twelve of us all together, now there are only the both of us, we lost …" Serena paused.

I look towards Serena, and I see her clenching her fist, and I notice her knuckles are turning white.

"We lost our family, and we are seeking vengeance for them." I continued.

"Do you know where it is?" Avery asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then I am coming with you." Avery said.

"Avery, what are you doing?" Alex asked.

"I am going with them, but only if you all come with me." Avery said in a matter of fact tone.

Serena walks backwards for a few steps, and turns around to face Avery.

"What makes you think we are even going to take you, let alone them?" Serena asked.

"You said it yourself, I have potential. " Avery replied.

I hear the slight sass in her tone, and it makes me chuckle. Serena looks at me, and crosses her arms.

I drop the smile on my face. "Every pack needs a druid. She would be a great help to our … cause." I pointed out.

"I don't need a-" She began.

"Yes you do Serena! You need a pack, I need a pack." I let go of Avery, and grab on to Serena. "We need a pack, otherwise what is the point in going to find the shifter, if we can't even fight it. I am sick of telling you this!" I exclaimed.

"What makes you think they even want to come with us?" Serena said.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind." Trent revealed.

"I don't either." Alex added.

"Well I do." Robbie snapped.

I let go of Serena, and watch Robbie step away from them.

"Why?" Robbie asked.

"We need an Alpha." Trent said

"What do you think we were just trying to do, Trent?" Robbie hissed.

"If you haven't noticed Robbie, but they are better than us. She outsmarted us, and he kicked our asses." Alex explained.

"If all three of you want to go with them, then fine. Go with them, and inherit their problem, their issues. I was fine before I met you all, and I'll be fine after you go." Robbie said.

He begins to turn around to walk away, but Trent reaches out, and grabs his arm. Robbie looks at his arm, and pulls it out of Trent's grip.

"You all wanted me gone anyway. The only reason you kept me around was, because I am badass sociopath, who did shit you all didn't have the guts to do. Like the Coronal Sander look-alike, behind the clerk's desk." Robbie snarled.

Nobody said a word, and Robbie shakes his head, and then sprints off into the tree line beside the gas station, and out of sight. No one speaks for a few minutes, but Serena and I walk to the car, while the other three console each other, in their own way.

I sit in the driver's seat, while Serena stands in front of me, with her hands on her hips.

"We kind of have to take them now." I said.

Serena crouches down in front of me and puts her hands on my knees to help keep her balanced.

"Caiden, they tried to kill us, and they almost beat you to death. Look at your face, your nose looks like an eggplant." She whispered it was so quietly, so they others couldn't hear us.

"Gee Serena way to make a girl feel pretty." I whispered sarcastically.

She gives me a small smile, and grabs my hand. "I don't want any more people coming with us." She whispered.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

She shakes her head at me in disbelief. "Do you not remember why it is just the two of us now? That thing stole our faces, and pitted everyone in the pack against each other, and we were all very close, we were a family, and it did that to us so easily. We barely know these people, could you imagine how easy it would be for it to do it again to them." She whispered.

I look over her shoulder at them. I notice they are looking at us. I move my eyes back to Serena's.

"They can are by themselves, probably homeless, as well as pack less. We could help them, and they could help us. They can be taught, and it's not coincidental we met them, it was fate. We can learn from our mistakes, and make sure the shifter won't trick us. Please trust me Serena." I whispered.

Serena let's go of my hand and stands up. "...Fine I will let them become a part of the pack, but they have to do the one word test." She said normally.

"What's the one word test?" Trent asked.

"Come stand in front of my car, and you'll find out." She answered.

All three of them walk over, and stand in front of the head lights of the car. Trent is in the middle, Alex on his right and Avery on his left. Trent is about to but his hand on the car.

"Don't touch the car!" Serena ordered.

Trent quickly pulls his hand back. "Sorry, but is this a 1969 Ford Mustang Fastback." Trent asked.

"Yes it is good eye." Serena answered.

"It's a beauty. It has a cool color." Trent commented.

"Kiss ass" Alex fake coughed.

Trent is about to open his mouth to say something, but Serena puts her hand up to quiet them. She thens walks p the side of the car, when she reaches the front of the car, she motions for the three of them to step back, so she can lean on front of the car

"The one word test is that you have to answer a question, but you can only answer with one word." Serena explained.

"Why?" Avery asked.

"Tradition." Serena replied.

"What's the question?" Alex asked.

"Why do you want to be a part of the pack?" Serena answered. "Avery you go first."

Avery frowns for a second. "Obligation." Avery said.

Serena rolls her eyes and then points at her car. Avery walks over to the right side of the car.

"Next." she said, and then pointed at Trent.

Trent goes bugged eyed. "It's my go." He asked, as he pointed to himself.

Serena nods at him.

"Ah…survival." He said.

"Hm… okay." She then points behind her to the car, and he walks to Avery.

Serena leans off her car, and walks to Alex until they are toe to toe.

"Why do you want to be in the pack?" Serena asked, with a deadpan look on her face.

Alex stands firmly; she is trying to not look intimidated. She exhales a sharp breath.

"Family." She said.

Serena smiles, nods towards the car. Alex smiles, and walks over to Trent and Avery. Serena turns around, and looks at me. I give her a wide smile.

"Okay. I'm driving. You are in the back with the girls, and Trent you get to ride shot-gun." Serena said.

"Awesome!" Trent exclaimed.

I smile, but then I remember. There is a dead body, in the gas station.

"Don't start cheering yet, Trent. You have to go in the station, and call the cops." I said.

"Why am I calling the cops?" Trent asked.

I put my hands in the pocket of my jeans and pull out my lighter. "You have to report a fire." I answered.

* * *

**A/N: I won't update for a least a month, so I can write chapters in advance.**


	3. Dirty as a Ditch

"Charlotte!"

I open my eyes, and look towards whatever is waking me up, so I can kill it. I sit up, with my left fist ready to punch, but I see my dad instead. I put my hands over my face to wipe away the drowsiness.

"Charlotte, you have to get going for school, it's the first day." I heard.

I drop my hands from my face, and close my eyes for a second. Then my eyes fly open when I feel cold water splash against my face and body.

"Damn it Pa, why was the water so cold. You're Irish, not from the Antarctic. " I yelled.

"I am not kidding around Charlotte." He said.

"Neither am I, Pa. I mean you have to remember I am half Asian, and we are not adept in the cold." I yelled.

"Enough of the half Asian, half Irish jokes, you are going to school, Charlotte!" Pa yelled.

"I am nineteen. Why do I have to go to –"I began.

"As much as you would like to deny it Charlotte, you did fail senior year, and summer school. I am not letting you become a high school dropout, so you are going to school." He interrupted.

"Damn." I sighed.

I pull into the school car park in my white Holden Sierra aka the White Rabbit. I sit in the car, and see the fresh-faced idiots walk into the sinkhole called school. In my mind school is like prison, you are inside for most of it, and you get a total of 60 minutes outside. I was very unjustly given an extra year to my sentence. I mean you miss twenty-seven classes and people freak out, but who needs geometry any way.

"Hey there, Chuck."

I look out the driver's window, and see my best friend Kelly, wearing his usual baseball shirt, and jeans. This lug nut has been my best pal since I was nine, and he was seven, when someone mix-up our names and thought he was Chuck, and I was Kelly, it still happens sometimes, but now he is just someone I am angry at.

"Hi." I say with a deadpan face.

"Can you roll down the window, Chuck?" He asked.

I cross my arms, to show him I am not rolling down the window.

"Chuck … I know your upset that we haven't hung out that much, and I-"Kelly began.

"Much more like not at all. The only time I saw you were the days you came over to the Marigold to pick up some take away, but even then you were distant." I interjected.

"I was going through some stuff." He broke in.

I turn towards him, and push my sunglasses down the bridge of my nose to get a proper look at him, and I notice he has gotten taller, and more … bigger.

"By the looks of it, you were going through puberty." I remarked.

He looks down at himself, and develops a grin on his face. "Yeah something like that, and spending twice as much time in my dad's boxing gym. I might not box anymore, but it doesn't mean I can't have a bitching body." He clarified.

He looks at me, then he takes a step closer to my car so that his stomach is in my view, he then lifts his shirt up, and presses his chiselled abs against the glass of the window. "Do you like it or do you love it." He bragged.

A part of me wants to say yes, but instead I roll my eyes, and grab my bag. I open the car door hard, so it hits him, but he doesn't even grunt, but he does drop his shirt. He steps away from the car, as I get out, and then shut the door. I walk up the stairs towards the stairs, and Kelly follows behind me.

"Hey now Chuck, don't be jealous of my abs. I love them, but I'll always love you more, although my abs are a close second." He teased

I roll my eyes, and try to stop myself from smiling. "Shut up, and walk me to home room." I said.

"Does that mean I am forgiven?" He asked.

I stop walking up the stairs, and turn around to look at him, and he is one step below me so I have the height advantage.

"No, it means I am in my fifth year of high school, and I don't want to be the weirdo sitting by themselves." I replied.

"I'll take that." Kelly said.

"Vroom – Vroom"

I look over towards the parking lot and see a dark car revving itself in the parking lot. People quickly move out of the way, as it parks itself in the spot right next to my car, which highlights just how cheap and shitty my car is. The car is painted black, and polished to perfection; it also has racing tires, with black tinted windows, so I can't see the douche driving the car. The driver revved the car a few more times, like a total tool, before he turned off the ignition.

"I bet you it's a freshman, all freshmen are tools." I theorized

Kelly doesn't reply, and I take a step down, and stand on his left. I look at Kelly, and I see him with a dark look on his face. His body is tense, and his fists have clenched. I reach out, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"They aren't freshmen." He said through clenched teeth.

I look towards the car, and get an eerie feeling like whoever is in that car is looking in our direction. I open my mouth to say something to Kelly, but the driver door to the car opens, and I see brown-haired beauty, with a dark grey pea coat, dark pants and round wayfarer sunglasses. She has a whole mysterious look about her, but for some reason I feel … drawn to her. That's really weird.

I feel her look at Kelly through her glasses, then at me. I quickly see the passenger door open, and a guy wearing a tan bucket hat, a brown flannel shirt and a thick winter coat which reminds me of that female cop in Fargo steps out of the car, steps out of the car, and then shuts the door. The boy has a cautious look on his face.

The girl turns away from us, and to her car crouches down, and does something to her seat. She then stands up, and offers her hand to someone.

I watch as an olive-skinned grabs on to the girl's offered hand, and get out of the car to show a gorgeous olive-skinned brown-haired girl in a black motorcycle jacket, a long white t – shirt, and jeans with biker boots.

The olive-skinned girl gives the girl with the shades a small smile, and then she looks towards us. She quickly shares the look of caution with the boy, while the mysterious girl has a simple yet cute half-smile on her face.

I look back at Kelly, when I feel my hand that is on his shoulder start to shake. I realize he is shaking, and from the look on his face he is shaking from rage.

"Kelly." I heard from behind me.

I look behind me to see Ava Reyes; she is standing next to Jason Kincaid, the lone ranger. He and Ava always hang out, but since when have they know Kelly.

She is wearing her light brown leather jacket except it's zipped up, and I see the feather in her ear is still there. She walks up to Kelly, and puts her left hand on the back of his neck, and she wraps her other hand around his left wrist.

"Just relax Kelly, and remember what I told you." She whispered.

He slowly looks away from the three people, and looks at Ava. His expression softens slightly and he closes his eyes, and takes deep breaths.

I look back behind myself to see if Jason is still there. He wearing a dark coat, that matches his dark hair, and expression, but his eyes look like they are gold, but that isn't right, how can they be gold.

"Jason!" Ava called out.

He blinks, and looks towards Ava, the gold I thought I saw is no longer there. She nods her head towards Kelly. "Some help would be nice." Ava said.

He walks down the steps towards us, and he puts his hand on Kelly's shoulder. "Come on Rocky Balboa. Let's go to the bathroom or something." Jason said.

I watch as Kelly reluctantly turns around, and begins to walk with Jason, who puts his arm on Kelly's shoulder. I take a step to follow Kelly, but I feel Ava lightly grab on to my arm. I turn around to look at her.

"It would be the best for you both if you leave Kelly alone." She whispered.

I try to rip my hand out of grip, but it is like it's a steel trap. Ava after seeing me struggling let's go.

"I didn't mean it like that Chuck. I meant its best that you leave him alone for now. He is sort of upset." Ava clarified.

"It he upset because of them." I nod my head towards the people besides the dark car.

Ava looks towards the trio, and I followed her eyes towards the girl with the shades. Who is looking right back at her from behind the shade with the same half-smile? She shuts the door to her car, and begins walking up the stars, with the other two on either side of her.

"Yes Kelly is upset, and so I am." Ava grunted.

She turns away and continues to walk up the stairs to the school.

I turn back around as the trio is near me coming up the stairs. As they step closer I can feel the girl looking at me, and when she reaches my step, she pauses for a second, and gives me a look down, with a smirk planted on her face. She shakes her head, and continues to walk up the stairs.

What in the name of St. Patrick and Buddha was that all about?

* * *

Two periods later, and I get my yard time. I walk out the door, and look down the stairs. Whoever designed this school was a tool. The stairs are a steep as hell, and they separate into two different direction.

One that leads directly to the grass, and one that leads to the outdoor canteen, which brings me to another stupid design, they build a canteen full of food right next to a forest filled with wild animals.

Although standing here, there is an awesome view of the ground. The is an area of grass that is big enough for a football field/soccer field, but white patches of snow have started to cover the area, which is another stupid reason to have a canteen outside.

I look towards the area in front of the canteen where the tables are, and after the tables there are stairs that are wider and less narrow, thank god!

I begin my trek down the stairs to the canteen and then buy my food. I walk over to those long ass wooden tables. They remind me of the tables from Harry Potter, but our tables aren't polished wood, they are giant ass trees that have been cut down the middle, and instead of proper seat we have tree stumps.

I walk over towards the first table, and sit on the end furthest from the furthest and on the side where I am facing grounds. The regular stop Kelly and I sit in, in fact when I thought I would be graduating I carved my name in the stump that I always sat in, so freshman bitches always knew that was my seat, Kelly carved his name in the stump next to me on my right.

I sit down, and I look towards the entry doors for Kelly. After a few seconds, I see him come out, with Jason and Ava right beside him. As they walk down the stairs his eyes find mine, but he gets pulled towards the canteen by Jason. After they get their food I wave Kelly over, but he just looks at me awkwardly, and continues to walk with Ava and Jason towards the same table I am sitting at, but on the end closest to the forest.

That … really hurt, it felt like someone scooped out my insides, and that someone was my best friend … my only friend. He knows that too, he knows I am …

I look down at the table, and see the pile of snow on it. I put my finger in the snow, and finish my sentence.

_ALONE_

"Excuse me."

I look up to see the girl with the shades standing right in front of me. I quickly put my tray over what I had written, hoping they didn't read it. "Are you okay you've just gone really pale?" the girl in shades asked.

I look at her, and the other two beside her, with their trays. "I am great it's just cold … was there something you wanted help with or." I asked.

"Yes there was actually. I'm Serena, this is Alex and Trent, we are new here, and we notice you were …" Serena began.

She pauses, and begins to look like she is trying to find the right word. She definitely saw what I wrote. "By yourself." Alex offered.

"Riding solo." Trent added.

Okay all three of them saw what I wrote. "Alone." I corrected.

They give me small smiles. "Yeah." Serena said.

"Thank you all for trying to be nice about it." I said.

"No worries do you mind if we…" Serena motions towards the seats.

"Umm … yeah totally, please have a seat." I said.

Serena sits down on the stump in front of me, Alex sits on the stump beside Serena, and Trent begins to walk over to sit next to me on Kelly's stump. I immediately look towards Kelly, and see the hurt look on his face as Trent sits down on his stump. A part of me is guilty that he is hurt, but the rest of me is glad, he should be hurt after ditching me.

"Did you all just move here or …?" I asked.

"Yeah we did, we moved into the old Belfort manor." Alex answered.

"Whoa that house is like crazy expensive. Your parents have to be loaded."

"We don't have any parents, but we have each other." I frown and look at Serena.

"Alex and Trent are recently adopted, so is Avery but she is nineteen, but she still lives with us. My older brother Caiden is technically their adopted parent." Serena explained.

"But he is more like an awesome big brother; it's been rad living with them, and you are right he is loaded." Trent added.

I immediately begin to hear the kids sitting near us whisper, and gossip, after hearing Trent and Serena. I have a feeling they wanted people to know.

Alex smacks Trent's arm, and gives him a stern look. "What did I do. I did what she –"Trent began.

She leans over the table and hits him again. "Shut up Trent." Alex interrupted.

"You shut up, and stop hitting me." Trent cried.

"I wouldn't hit you if you would grow a brain cell." Alex retorted.

"Like you have a brain cell, your head is as hollow as a coconut." Trent countered.

"That doesn't –"Alex began.

"Guys!" Serena exclaimed.

They stop bickering, and look at Serena, who takes off her sunglasses and gives them a deadpan expression, but her eyes give off a vibe that I could only describe as … ferocious.

"Your bickering is not a great way to make a good impression." Serena said.

They both look down at the table. "Sorry." They mumbled in unison.

She looks at me, and I notice her gorgeous blue eyes, if the sky and the sea mixed together her eyes would be that colour.

"Chuck."

I snap out of my daze, and I realize I had stared at her like a total weirdo.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked.

I look around at them. "Yeah, I am fine. I just … spaced out, it's probably just hypothermia." I joked.

They all give me a confused expression. "It was a joke. I was joking, because it's like … snowing. Sorry I am being lame." I mumbled.

"No you aren't being lame." Alex said.

"You can trust Alex; she knows what she's talking about, when it comes to being lame. She is an expert after all." Trent teased.

"I am an expert from being near you all the time." Alex countered.

"Ha! I got you to admit it." Trent shouted.

"I didn't, I was insulting –"Alex began.

Serena puts her hand on Alex's arm. "Let him have it." She said.

I notice Alex look down at Serena's hand, then at her eyes, and I see a look on her face that match the same look I had when I looked into Serena's eyes, but she didn't spaz out like I did.

She fluttered her eyelids, and then rolled her eyes. "Fine, he can have it." She said.

Trent pumped his fist. "Yes!" He yelled.

He all chuckle at his response except Alex she just rolls her eyes. "You are all seem very much like a family, how long have you all been together?" I questioned.

"A while, but it feels like forever. They have helped a lot since my family died." She answered.

"Serena if you don't mind me asking what happened to your family?" I asked.

Serena goes silent, and I quickly regret asking. "I'm sorry I shouldn't – "I began.

"It's okay Chuck. Caiden and I lost our family in a car accident; it was a hit and run. It was a little over half a year ago. We moved here for a fresh start." Serena explained.

"Has it been good so far, the moving I mean." I asked.

"Yeah, we have started to put down some roots, but enough about us, what about you. How long have you and Kelly been friends?" Serena asked.

"We have been best friends since kindergarten, why?" I questioned.

"I was just curious, the both of you looked like you have a close bond, so how about Ava and Jason." I asked.

"I'm not really friends with them if I am being honest, and in fact I had no idea Kelly even knew them. But then again we haven't seen each other all summer, which sucked, because I needed help with summer school." I responded.

"Oh summer school is such a bummer." Trent added.

"I know right, and now I have to repeat my senior year, which blows." I complained.

"So you and Kelly aren't friends anymore." Serena enquired.

"It would seem so." I answered.

"Did you two ever date?" Alex probed.

"Nah - uh, never even thought about it." I replied.

"So you have never wanted to..."

Alex makes a circle with one hand, and with her other hand sticks her index and middle finger in and out of the circle.

"Heck no, I mean … no!" I yelled.

"The lady doth protest too much." Trent quoted.

"The lady doth protest rightly, fool." I retorted.

"Burn!" Alex boomed at Trent.

He rolls his eyes at Alex, and looks back at me. He looks at me with a questioning look, and then a smile springs on to his face.

"Oh, I see you've never done the deed." Trent theorized.

I frown at him, how the hell did he know that?

"Shut up." I said.

"You haven't, have you?" Alex chortled.

"I guess she hasn't found the right man." Trent said.

"Or woman, and if that's the case. I could totally fix that for you." Alex flirted.

"Ha ha, well how could I refuse such an offer?" I replied.

"Hey Serena." Trent said.

We look at Trent, and he nods his head towards Kelly's end of the table. We turn and notice that the three of them are walking towards us, with Ava in front, Jason on her right and Kelly on her left, and he looks at me guiltily.

Alex tries to get up, but Serena puts her hand on Alex's right shoulder and stands up instead, and stands in front of Alex, and moves her hand to her other shoulder, to make sure she doesn't get up. They stop two meters in front of Serena.

"We need to talk." She looks at around at everyone, and finally at me. "Alone, but you can bring a friend." Ava stated.

"Alright, Alex do you mind." Serena asked.

"Love to." Alex answered.

"What! Why her?" Trent cried.

"Don't worry Trent, we'll be back, in the meantime have my apple pie." Serena offered.

Trent looks bitter and reluctant at the prospect of being left behind.

"You can have Alex's fries as well." Serena added, as a sweetener.

He gets a big grin on his face. "Deal." He said.

He reaches over to Alex's tray, but she slaps his hand away. "Ouch!" he cried.

"You are not getting my fries." Alex growled.

Serena reaches over Alex's shoulder and grabs her fries. "Hey!" she cried.

Serena tosses them to Trent, whose face lights up like Christmas. "Enjoy, come on Alex." Serena said.

Serena begins to walk away with Ava and Jason towards the football field. Alex sighs and gets up, she turns around to leave, but then quickly turns around, and grabs Trent's pizza slice.

"No! Alex give it back, you don't even like meat lovers." He whined.

"Are you sure Trent? I think I should taste it to see if you're right." She said.

Alex proceeds to lick the pizza from the crust to the point of the pizza. Trent has a priceless expression that I could only as fearful disgust.

"It would seem you were right, oh well." Alex mocked.

She drops it on to his tray, and walks away. Kelly takes her seat, and I look at Trent to avoid Kelly's eyes, and I see a solemn expression on Trent's face. He takes off his bucket hat, and places it over his heart, and closes his eyes.

"Trent are – "I began.

"Hush." He whispered.

I mouth an okay, and look at Kelly. He looks at me with confusion on his face, and motions towards Trent. I just shrug my shoulders, and then Trent puts his hat back on, and opens his eyes. He picks up the pizza gently with one hand.

"You aren't going to eat that are you?" Kelly asked.

"Of course I'm not going to eat it. " Trent opens his satchel, and grabs out a lunchbox. "But I am not letting this pizza slice go to waste." He puts it in the box, and puts it back in his satchel.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"It means that my pizza slice was the first casualty in a war between Alex and me. I will prank, and she will in retaliation probably try to prank me, but fail and end up trying to destroy my stuff in frustration." Trent explained.

"Then why prank her, if she'll just end up breaking your things." I asked.

"I plan to have Serena intervene before that happens, but not before I get Alex back for the pizza." He revealed.

"It's just a piece of pizza." Kelly said.

"Just a … just a piece of pizza, it was not just a piece of pizza, it was _my_ piece of pizza." Trent said, emphasising my.

"A piece of pizza is a piece of pizza, and they aren't even healthy for you." Kelly said.

"They are healthy for my soul!" Trent cried.

"Okay I am going to go to the bathroom. You can both continue your debate while I am gone, but don't kill each other." I announced.

I get up, and walk towards the school.

* * *

I flush the toilet, and step out of the stall. I walk towards the sink, and begin to wash my hands. My god the mirrors are as dirty as ditch. I can't even see my reflection.

"Hey."

I turn around, but then I am hit in the face, and everything turns dark.

**Hey there**

**What a cliffhanger, right. I just want to say this chapter was a whole ten pages, and it took me a while to write in my free time, so forgive me is there are a few mistakes.**

**{IMPORTANT INFO}**

**I wanted to let you all know during the last time I have updated. I have accepted an additional three characters, that will start off as minor characters. I will be adding them to the cast list by the next time I update, which will be in less then a month.**

**I have also removed a character, from the supporting cast. The creator did noting, it was simply that the character was not a correct fit to the story, and I am offering the creator another chance to submit.**

**If you wish to submit a character please contact me before hand, so I can let you know what I am looking for or to let me know what type of character you have in mind, and please do not be offended if I don't accept your character or say no.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Dreamer

**A/N: I wanted to let you all know, that the next chapter which I am close to finishing will be written in 3rd person. I wanted to sample how I write with that kind of angle, so if it sucks tell me. I ask this because I want to have a chapter to every once in a while be in 3rd person. I will continue to write in 1st person as well as 3rd person.**

**Also now is the time when I ask my reader who do they want to see as a main character, and all the perks that come with it, such as:**

**1st person POV**

**More screen time**

**etc.**

**In your reviews or PM's you can nominate a character (If you have an accepted character, you cannot nominate them.) I will wait three days, then put up a poll of the nominated characters.**

**Also I changed the character Saffron Carter's first name to Lilah.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Caiden POV**

"Maria! …. Maria! …. Ahhh!"

My eyes fly open, and I quickly get out of my bed, and run towards the screaming coming from Serena's room across from mine. I open the door to find her withering on her bed fully shifted. _Damn it and she was doing so well_.

"What's happened?" Avery whispered.

I look to my left to see the others in their pyjamas. Avery is standing halfway out of the doorway of her room holding her expandable metal batons; Trent and Alex both have their claws out.

"Maria!"

I raise my hand towards them, to motion for them to stop. "Don't come any closer, she is fully shifted and having a nightmare." I warned.

"No, no, no, no!" Serena roared.

Then I begin to hear her sheets tear. Alex moves towards the door, but I step in front of her. "Go back to your room." I ordered.

She tries to walk past me, but I step in her way again.

"I can't just go back to my room, and listen to her crying out in pain!" Alex exclaimed.

She tries to push past me, but I grab her shoulders and slam her against the wall.

"Do you think I want to?" I roared.

I feel Trent take a step towards me. "Don't Trent." I growled.

"Let her go, Caiden." He growled in return.

I look back at Alex. "It's not safe for any of you to be near her. She is an Alpha, and her claws are more lethal, and she is having a very vivid nightmare, so if you try to touch her, she will react without reason." I warned.

"Who is Maria?"

I look at Avery, then Trent and finally Alex. _I want to tell them who she is, but it's not my place to say_. I let go of Alex, and step away from her.

I put my hand over my eyes, then move my hand down my face until I reach the stubble on my chin, so that I am covering my mouth, I run my hand across my stubble.

I look away from them, as I see the looks of expectancy on their faces. _They know about the shifter, and they know about the pack … they know what they need to know, and they don't need to know about Maria, until Serena says that they do_.

I then realize that Serena's cries have died down.

"Serena seems to have calmed down, so we can probably go back to bed now." I said.

"I want to stay up, and make sure she is okay." Alex said.

"No, she wouldn't want any of you to see her like that." I said.

"Like what?" Avery asked.

"Vulnerable." I replied.

"This is such bullshit." Alex barked.

"She is right, why can't we help? You say we are a pack, and a pack looks after one another. But the both of you hold us at arm's length, especially Serena and we are getting sick of it. " Trent addressed.

_How dare they even say that?_

"You're getting sick of it are you, you're all sick of it, well you know what, you all aren't the only ones she holds at arm's length. She holds you at arm's length, well she holds me at a freaking football field length. She wanted to be alone, she wanted to find the shifter alone, and she wanted to avenge our family alone!" I yell.

"Okay we get it; we are lucky and have it easy compared to you."

"No you don't, see I had to beg her, because I have never in my life been alone. I was born as a werewolf, I was born into a family, and when I left I found another family, a family I chose. Serena is the only piece of that family I have left; she can act like this forever with me, but I will not leave her, not ever. So if you are sick of it, then go, please go if you are so sick of it."

I look at around at three of them expectantly, but as my eyes meet each of theirs, they suddenly get interested with the floor or the walls.

"That's what I thought, so go back to bed; you have training and prep in the morning for the pack meeting." I ordered.

I hear his feet thump against the floor until he reaches his room, and lightly shuts it. I look at Avery, she gives me a sympathetic smile, and then step backs into her room, and closes the door.

I look towards Alex, she crosses her arms. _She is so stubborn_. I give her a stern look; she rolls her eyes and walks down the hall to her room. The heels of her feet thump against the wood floor, until she reaches her room, and then slams the door.

I lick my lips, and then click my teeth. I move towards Serena's room to shut the door.

My hand grasps the handle. "You are right, Caiden." Serena whispered.

I look towards her, and I see her lying in her bed looking at the roof. She sits up.

"I do put everyone at a distance, especially you." She continued.

"It's alright, I understand – " I began.

"It's not; you have been extremely supportive, loyal and kind to me, Caiden. I have been cold, false and distant. I put on a smile, and have good manners, but inside I don't want to smile, I want to cry, I want to tear everything apart!" She pauses and starts to takes deep breaths.

"But what I need to do is be honest, warm and a better leader to you all. A family isn't a family unless someone can guide that family, support it. Every single person in this house needs a family, and I will try to make this pack more into a family." She announced.

I open my mouth to say something, but she cuts me off.

"Understand that nothing can replace what we have lost … what I have lost, but in the words of Napoleon Hill. _Learn from the past, set vivid, detailed goals for the future, and live in the only moment of time over which you have any control: now_..." she quoted.

"I haven't heard you quote in a long time." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You use to quote some author, celebrity or poet at least once in every conversation, although it was a tad annoying, it was still nice, you'd always quote something that had to do with love or something like that." I answered.

"Well I won't quote about love, not for a while." Serena said.

"What then what will you quote about?" I questioned.

She gets out her bed. "War" she replied.

"Do you really think our meeting with the pack tomorrow night will lead to anything like that?" I asked.

She takes a step towards me. "I would be surprised if there wasn't any conflict. I have scouted every member of that pack, especially their Alpha, Santiago." She replied.

I take a step towards her, so that I am in the middle of the room. "You shouldn't have gone scouting by yourself, even if you're an Alpha." I said.

"Well I couldn't take you, Caiden. That was never an option for you in the old pack, and it won't be one in this one." She countered.

"What do you mean never an option?" I asked.

She exhales a breath and walks towards me until there is a single meter in distance between us. "I mean, you are 5'11, which is too tall, although your pale skin and brown hair could help you blend, you are as stealthy and graceful as a bear." She responded.

"You always say the sweetest things." I said, with sarcasm heavy in my tone.

"I don't mean it in a bad way, the bear thing works for you and your role in the pack." She clarified.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"I mean you were a scavenger in the old pack, and you hated it." She answered.

"I didn't hate - yeah I hated it." I agreed.

"You are loyal, protective and likable. You stood your ground out in the hall way, you made sure Alex didn't come in here. She may not realize it now, but you saved her life." She continued.

I lifted up my shirt, to show the nasty claw marks on my stomach. "Don't I know it. You cut me months ago, and the scar is only starting to fade." I said.

She reaches out and runs her fingers along the wound, and her fingers fit the scar perfectly. I look up from her hand, and I see the look of shame on her face.

I pull her hand away from the scar, and drop my shirt. "Hey, it's not your fault." I said.

"Then whose fault is then, Caiden." She hissed.

_I wish I could argue with her, but ... I don't know what to say._

She drops her hand, and walks to the window. As she stands there the moonlight shines through the window giving the room a pale blue lighting, but most of shine it's her skin.

It's as if the moon deliberately shined bright on her, as if it was trying to brighten the dark expression that clouded her face.

"You can't blame yourself for having a nightmare." I said.

"Yes I can, Caiden. I will blame myself for being a victim of my memories. I have always had nightmares, since before I became a werewolf, I have had nightmares. Nightmares about the stuff that happened to me in foster care, as well as other things, but now it is about Maria and that day." She revealed.

"Don't speak so loud, they will hear." I warned.

"I don't care anymore, they will find out eventually. They will find out that I watched the girl I loved heart be ripped out of her chest, by a hand that looked like mine, by a thing with same face as mine ..." She paused.

"I was so close, yet so far away. I was close enough to watch myself rip out her heart, yet too far to stop it from happening." She continued.

"You didn't rip her heart out, Serena." I stated.

"I know I didn't but to her … who knows what she thought." Serena whispered.

"Serena –" I began.

"No! – I don't want you to say: S_he would never think that, _because you wouldn't have goddamn clue about what she thought was happening!" She yelled.

"_Ping_!"

We both look towards the dresser next to the bed, where her phone is. She walks to the dresser and picks it up.

"Was that the sound of a penny dropping?" I asked.

"Yeah – it's my ringtone for getting a text." She explained.

She frowns as she read the text, and quickly types back a response. A few seconds later, and the penny drops again.

I watch her face, as she reads the text. A reluctant expression passes her face, and she types back.

"Who is it?" I asked.

She opens her mouth to reply, but the penny drops again. She reads the text, and then she types back a reply, and then looks at me. Her expression is slightly guilty.

I frown at her expression. _Why would she have a guilty expression unless …_

"_Gasp..._ it's that bitch isn't it!" I exclaimed.

She opens her mouth to reply, but the sound of her phone cuts her off. I watch her face as she reads the message, a small smile creeps on to her face, but that smile quickly dies, when she sees the judging expression I have on my face.

She then quickly replies to the message, then puts her phone down. "She may be a bitch, but she is a bitch that loves me." She defended.

"_Ping_!"

I grab the phone of the bed, and read the messages. "Hey give me back the phone." She said.

"Calm down, I just want to see what she is writing." I said.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Lilah - Her texts are in Bold**

_Serena - Her texts are in Italic_

* * *

_Lilah?_

**Well, who else would call you Dreamer? Now answer my question, are you okay?**

_Can you blame me for questioning if it was actually you, it's been months since we have talked and to answer your question I'm fine, just nightmares, but what can you do?_

_**Oh sugar, I could easily fix those bad dreams of yours. Just say the word, and we could be at beach in Mexico drinking some sexy drinks or lying down on a bearskin rug in front of a fire or having a midnight skinny dip by a waterfall. Anything you want to do, anywhere you want to go, I'll make it happen, even if it's something as boring as knitting in a cottage in Alaska. That's one of the perks of being a Succubus ;)**_

_My question was rhetorical and you know it, but it doesn't matter, because I have to go Caiden is giving me 'The Look'. But it was good hearing from you, stay safe, if you can trouble-maker._

**Well that explains why you wouldn't call me by my nickname; after all I did call you by yours. He was always judgemental as well as clingy and controlling. In fact I bet he is reading this text, right now. Aren't You Caiden?**

I look up from the phone. "That's creepy."

"_Ping_!"

"**No, you're just predictable. Now give her the phone."**

I frown and hand Serena the phone back, and flop on to the bed. I hear her laugh, as she reads the texts Lilah sent me. _Typical Lilah or as I like to call her – bitch or Succu-bitch_, s_he's in my opinion a creep and a bitch rolled up into one. She's a critch._

I turn my head towards Serena, and watch as she texts a reply. "You know she sort of dream stalked you, right."

"She didn't dream stalk me."

"How else did she know you had one of your notorious nightmares? She Freddie Kruger'ed your mind, with those Succubus gifts of her_. Say the word and we could be in Mexico, because I am a sexy bitch_." I mocked.

"She is just looking out for me, Caiden. She is worried about me, because she knows about the Shifter, and what happened." Serena defended.

"Well, if that we true, then she wouldn't be flirting with you, when you just lost your girlfriend." I countered.

"Lilah has always been a flirt, and haven't you been telling me, that I should move on." Serena said.

"Not with her, I didn't. What is with the nicknames?" I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, that she called you dreamer, she also said that you didn't call her, her nickname. What is it?" I asked.

"Caiden I …" She paused.

"Come on." I urged.

"Okay, she calls me dreamer or dreamy, because she thinks I'm dreamy." She stated.

"Oh god, no." I moaned.

"Her nickname is … it's steamy or screamer." She mumbled.

"Yuck! Why did you have to tell me that?" I exclaimed.

"I didn't give her the name screamer, and you asked."

"Well, you should have known better, because the image is burned into my memory – forever." I complained.

A soft expression passes on to her face, and she sits beside me in the bed. "Caiden, I am very aware you don't like her." She said.

"You are damn right I don't like her, the bitch slept with my boyfriend." I hissed.

"Don't forget she slept with you too." Serena retorted.

"Ugh, don't remind me, but I would like to remind you if I hadn't she would be dead." I defended.

"Lilah will always be someone I love; she of course has always appealed to the romantic part of me. But there is a reason, we are not together now." She replied.

I open my mouth to reply, but she cuts me off.

"I understand you are trying to protect me, and that brings me back to what I was trying to say before. You are a protector, Caiden. You have protected me, as well as members of this pack. I want you to be a protector." She revealed.

"Wait, are you saying -" I began.

"Yes Caiden, I want you to have the role of protector in this pack." She interjected.

_Oh my god, that is … _

I quickly grab her into a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you so much." I exclaim.

"It's no problem, there is no question when it comes to this, and you are a perfect fit." She said.

I pull out of the hug, but I still hold on to her. "I want to ask you something ." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What about the others?" I replied.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that." She revealed.

_This should be interesting to hear._

"See, I don't want to give them any roles, yet." She continued.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there are some people, who I feel could be a part of the pack, and I don't want to hand out roles until then." She explained.

"When did you change attitude towards having new pack members." I asked.

"During this first week of school, and during my scouting, I have noticed some people, who I feel, don't belong in the other pack, in fact. One of them I feel, could willingly join us. His name is Kelly, and –"

"There is no need to continue. I trust your judgement when it comes to these sorts of things, especially with that gift of yours. Ever since you have become an Alpha, it's become stronger I can tell." I said.

_Ever since she became an Alpha, that gift of hers has been kicked up to a whole new level/_

"Yeah it has, and it's helped me come up with a plan for tomorrow." Serena said.

"Good, now we as a pack can discuss this tomorrow. Because you will be a total bitch if you don't get any sleep." I said.

"More like you will be a total bitch if you don't get any sleep." She countered.

"Pfft, good night, boss." I said.

"Good night, Caiden." She said.


	5. Night-Night

**Hi there**

**This chapter is the 3rd person chapter, and let me know if I should continue to add a 3rd person chapter every once in a while. I have also put up the poll for the new main character spot, so check it out. Don't forget to review and enjoy.**

* * *

The night was a cold dark blue with the only thing that could be seen in the sky was the full moon that shone through the sky, and on to the snowy field beneath it. The snow covering the field was soft and light, it was barely an inch high, allowing the tips of the tallest grass blades to peek out of the snow. Mists of hot breath climb into the cold night air.

Standing there on either side of this long patch of land were two packs. One pack was smaller and younger, the other older and larger.

The larger pack was larger in numbers, by five, but one of their pack mates is somewhere else. His name is Elliot, and he is in a place not too far from the field, he has a special mission, which he hopes he doesn't have to complete.

The larger pack stood in a diamond formation; on point was Santiago, the packs Alpha. In the diamond was Kelly, Ava and Jason, this pack was known as the Saratoga Pack.

The other pack stood in a V-formation on point was Serena. On her right flank were Avery and Alex. On her left flank were Caiden and Trent, this pack was still working on a name.

The two Alphas were staring each other down and sizing each other up. Although Serena saw a great deal more, due her ability of intuition. She sensed that before the night was through, that the white snow beneath their feet would be stained with streaks of scarlet.

Santiago of course knew he could not let this other pack live in this town, not while he was still alive. The others would not accept that, and he would have to pay a price, which he couldn't afford to pay ... ever.

Her eyes intimidate Santiago in a way he could only describe as primal. Her eyes screamed a cold-blooded maturity, which would explain how someone so young could be an Alpha. The pale freckles in her eyes are brought out by the snow, giving her eyes the appearance being as cold as the snow itself, but this was highlighted by the dark shades of blue in her eyes that matched the dark night sky.

Santiago was intimidated, by her age as well as her eyes, although he would never admit it out loud. He was an Alpha as well, not some bitch omega.

Santiago was in many ways Serena's opposite - Physically, mentality and emotionally. He had bronze skin, dark ear length hair and a short, showing his Spanish background. He was taller by at least half a foot, and was more physically imposing.

He was also older than her, he was in his mid-thirties, but age did nothing to mature him. If anything his age made him more desperate and greedier.

He saw potential in her pack, the emissary would be a nice touch, to the pack, but of course if she didn't want to join, then he could easily tear her throat out.

He also liked the female wolf, she was sexy and young. He was getting sick of the other women in his pack; they were either too strong-willed, old or ugly. But the she-wolf was very, very … appetizing.

"Ava said you wanted to discuss something with me." Santiago said.

"Yes. I did, and still do." Serena said.

"Then why bring your entire pack, with you?" Santiago questioned.

"Well, for the very same reason you did, as a precaution." Serena justified.

"Shall we meet each other half way, and of course we can bring a friend or two." Santiago offered.

"Two sounds good. Caiden, Alex, if you wouldn't mind."

Serena proceeded to walk at a slow pace towards the middle of the field.

"Kelly, Georgia, come!" Santiago ordered.

Two people proceeded to step out of the diamond. A young teenager with brown hair, and a muscular frame, he is the youngest addition to the pack, and perhaps the kindest. While Georgia the other person who stepped out of the diamond was perhaps the cruellest in the pack besides Santiago himself.

She had silver hair, although she was in her late-twenties. She had a massive claw mark that started at the top of her forehead, going across her left eye, bridge of her nose, the corner of her mouth, her right cheek and ending at her jaw.

She would be very beautiful if it weren't for the massive scar. She does manage to give off a twisted sexiness in her posture and body language.

Both were chosen, due to their abilities and skill, Georgia due to her ruthlessness and ferociousness, Kelly for his fighting ability and vigour.

As the six of them walk towards each other, each person is walking in the direction of a certain person: Serena and Santiago, Caiden and Kelly, Alex and Georgia.

They stop two meters from each other, with one pair eyes are burning into another pair of eyes. Santiago had a plan to quickly kill the young Alpha, while Georgia and Kelly subdued the man and woman, Santiago believed that Serena had little clue of what was about to happen.

Little did he know that she knew exactly the type of person, Santiago is: cruel, vicious, cowardly and voracious.

"I challenge you to single combat." Serena said.

Santiago frowns in confusion. "You're challenging me to a duel. You must be kidding me." Santiago said in a dead pan tone.

"No, I am not." Serena clarified.

"I'm not –"Santiago began.

"Going to face me head on. Why is that, can't you try to kill me when I am expecting it." Serena interrupted.

A grim expression falls on to Santiago's face. "What are you implying?" Santiago questioned.

"I'm implying that I am as much of a fool, as you are plucky." Serena chortled.

"Are you calling me a chicken?" Santiago hissed.

"If you don't accept my challenge, then yeah you're a chicken." Serena affirmed.

"Buck, buck, buck." Alex mocked, her voice mimicking a chicken's.

"You have a big mouth. I wonder if it's big enough for me, if you get what I mean." Santiago said, he emphasized his accent to sound more exotic.

Santiago steps towards Alex, Serena proceeds to growl in Santiago's face, with her eyes scarlet and teeth sharper than steel.

"Step in her direction again, and you'll feel what happens next!" Serena roared.

Santiago takes a step back, without thinking, he quickly realizes he let her walk over him, and so did his pack. Santiago looked over his shoulder towards his pack, and although none of them would say a word, he felt their doubt in him. He had to make it right.

"I accept your challenge to single combat!" Santiago boomed.

"Good, now we set conditions." Serena stated.

"What conditions?" Santiago inquired.

"It's until there is only one Alpha left standing." Serena replied.

"Of course, and it's just between the two of us." Santiago added.

"And whoever wins will leave the other's pack alone, unless they come willingly."

Santiago gives Serena a Cheshire smile. "That seems reasonable, agreed." He purred.

Serena motions for Caiden and Alex to go backs to the others. Alex is reluctant to leave Serena, but the calm expression in Serena's eyes soothes her. Alex turns to walk back to the others, but then quickly turns around and grasps Serena in a warm embrace.

"Don't die okay." Alex whispered into my ear so only Serena could hear.

This sudden display of affections surprises Serena, but she quickly warms to it, and puts her arms around Alex.

"Okay." Serena whispered.

Alex pulls out from the embrace, and walks back towards the others. Serena looks towards Caiden, who puts a firm hand on Serena's shoulder, and gives her a reassuring squeeze. An act that says: _Good luck, and kick his ass._

Serena nods her head, and Caiden walks back to the pack. Serena looks towards Santiago, who is saying goodbyes of his own.

Santiago grabs Georgia roughly by the hair, and proceeds to kiss her passionately and wildly. This makes Serena and Kelly stand there awkwardly, but it gets more awkward, when Georgia looks at Serena, while the inside of her mouth is being stroked by Santiago's tongue.

Santiago breaks the kiss and growls at Georgia. She smiles, and walks pack towards the Saratoga pack. Santiago watches her ass, as she walks away. Serena studies Kelly, she notices he is on edge, not from what is happening now, but from something else, but what.

Santiago grabs Kelly into a rough hug, and proceeds to whisper into his ear. Serena isn't able to ear all that he says, but hears the word.

"Chuck."

Realization hits Serena like lightning. _"He is blackmailing Kelly with Chuck's life, Kelly doesn't want to fight, but why is Santiago blackmailing him, why is it he is so important."_ She thought.

"Santiago." Serena said.

Santiago stops whispering into Kelly's ear, and looks towards her. She stands before him fully shifted, he quickly pushes Kelly away, and turns towards her fully shifted. Both of them stare at each other down, burning scarlet eyes gazing into scorching red eyes.

Utter silence ringing in everyone's ears, as they watch the two Alphas silent battle of wills. Waiting to see which one will make the first move.

Steam begins to climb into the air in think doses, as Santiago begins to exhale deeply, showing that he is slowly losing this battle of wills. With Serena's eyes never leaving his, she listens as Santiago's feet begin to shift beneath the snow, changing his stance.

For a moment there is utter and complete silence, and then all hell breaks loose.

Santiago charges at Serena like a wild bull, but Serena liked a skilled matador, she steps to the side, as he blazes past her. He skids to a halt causing a spray of snow to fly's into the air.

Santiago growls in frustration, then charges at Serena again, but learning from his earlier mistake, he charges at a slower pace to expect her movements.

Serena switches her stance as he gets closer, and when it seems he is going to run her down, she uses his momentum against him, as she squats and grabs Santiago's hips, and launches him into the air as she stands up.

It was like watching a cop car being flown into the air after trying to ram into a Ferrari head on.

Santiago lands on the ground with a hard thud a loud crack follows. Santiago clutches his broken leg in pain, he quickly notices as Serena begins to step towards him. _No, no I can't die, not now._

He crawls backwards the best he can through the snow. His eyes are wide; his hair is out-of-place, his actions desperate.

"Kelly - Kelly do it now!"

Serena looks towards the Saratoga pack, and quickly notices Kelly speeding across the snow, as if he is skating on it. _Damn, so that's why he is so special – He is the flash. _

"Oh, crap!" Serena groaned, as Kelly collided with her.

Serena landed a few meters away from Santiago, with Kelly on top of her. Kelly raises his arm to strike, but Serena grabs hold of it. She quickly notices he isn't giving it his all. _He doesn't want to fight._

Alex begins to run towards Serena, and the others follow, the Saratoga pack notices their movement and charges towards them, but Serena sees this, and she realizes if they try to help, the other pack will kill them. "Don't intervene!" she cried.

They stop in their tracks, as does the Saratoga pack, except for Georgia, who goes to Santiago's aid. Alex tries to continue, but Caiden and Trent hold her back.

"If we go to her, we die." Caiden advised

"If we don't, then she dies. Look at him; he's just as strong as her. How is that even possible?" Alex argued.

"I don't know, but I do know she doesn't want us to die." Caiden replied.

Alex continues to struggle, as the others watch on. Georgia gets Santiago on his feet, and he uses her as a crutch, and they walk towards Kelly and Serena, who is struggling beneath Kelly.

"Kelly - I know about Chuck." Serena said.

He stops moving.

"I can help you." She offered.

Kelly looks at Serena, with hope in his eyes and desperation on his face.

"Pick her up Kelly – make sure she can't move." Santiago ordered, as he hobbled towards them.

Kelly looks at Serena with reluctance. He wants to help her, but he has to protect Chuck.

"I can't let her die." Kelly whispered.

Serena looks deeply into his eyes, she sees the love in his eyes something that was once in her eyes, she knows what he is feeling and she understands.

She let's go of Kelly's arm. "Pick me up."

Shock passes through Kelly. _Is she saying what I think she is saying, but why she doesn't even know me?_

He slowly gets off her, she doesn't try to run away or fight, all she does is lift her hand into the air. Kelly looks at her hand, then firmly grabs it and pulls her up.

She continues to hold his hand, puts her free hand on his shoulder, and squeezes it firmly. An act that tells him, that she understands and forgives him.

Kelly is left shell-shock, as she walks towards Santiago. She drops to her knees a half-a-meter from him.

"Accepting your death so easily, then." Santiago mocked.

"I have never accepted death easily. I have accepted always accepted life, and if a single death preserves many lives, then I accept that." Serena said.

Santiago let's go of Georgia, and hops forward a few steps. "Kelly grab her shoulder – make sure she doesn't move." Santiago ordered.

Kelly doesn't move a step. "She isn't going to fight you." He murmured.

"Grab her shoulders or your little friend is DEAD!" Santiago ordered.

Kelly bows his head in defeat, and walks towards Serena, his feet drag in the snow as he does. A he stands behind her, he grabs her shoulders firmly, but lightly, as not to make her last moments anymore painful than it's going to be.

"Pick her up on her feet." Santiago demanded.

Kelly does as he is told, and as she stands he grabs her wrists, and holds them behind her back. Kelly wanted to let her go, and say no to Santiago, but he couldn't let Chuck die, and neither could Serena.

Both she and Kelly ignored begging of Alex, the begging that Serena fight. Alex's pleading only made Santiago feel more pleasure for what he was about to do.

"Make sure he honours our agreement – make sure he doesn't hurt my family." Serena said to Kelly.

Alex's sobs fill the air, as Santiago raises his clawed hand into the air. Just as he is about to finish it a different sound fills the air - the sound of singing.

So everyone on the field begins to get drowsy and woozy, with a couple of people from both packs falling asleep, then finally everyone except – Santiago and Serena.

"Those … stupid … bitches." Santiago murmured, as the effects of the sing began to take, he feel to his knees in front of Serena, confusion passes on to his face – confusion on why the siren's song isn't working on her – before finally he falls asleep with his face landing in the snow.

As soon as Santiago is asleep people begin to step on to the field, some in dark clothing, carrying guns with headphones covering their ears, others with a soothing tunes passing through their lips.

Realization hits Serena again like a freight-train, Hunters and Sirens working together. _What the hell is with this town?_

"You!"

Serena turns to see a man with short wavy brown hair and a chiselled face, dressed in black military clothing and carrying a very intimidating assault rifle. Two other men stand by his side with guns pointed direct at her heart and brain.

"Do not move or you will be shot." He ordered, with a British accent.

"I wasn't planning to." Serena argued.

"Get a me a Siren, now!" the British man ordered.

"Yes sir."

The Brit gives Serena a look down. "You're young to be an Alpha." He stated.

"And you're young to bit young to be called, _sir_." Serena retorted.

"I'm twenty – seven." He argued.

"Sir, I have one." The soldier interrupted.

"What's your name?" The Brit asked.

"Lennox." She said.

"Well, Lennox would you mind telling me why she is still conscious." He asked.

Lennox leans down and sings into Serena's ear directly. She pulls back to so a still conscious Alpha.

"Well." He asked.

"I honestly don't know." Lennox answered.

"Thank you, you can go help sedate the others, as my men cleanse the field." The Brit

"Cleanse?" Serena questioned.

Immediately after asking, the sounds of gunshots fill the air three times.

"Stop!" Serena immediately tries to get up, but a solider quickly pulls out his Taser and two electrode projectiles hit her square in the chest and she quickly drops to her knees.

"He said, don't move!" The solider yelled.

"Don't shoot my anymore people and I won't." Serena growled through gritted teeth.

The Brit motions to the solider to release the trigger, and then crouched in front of Serena, and removed the electrodes. "We are only shooting members of Santiago's pack, he exceeded his pack limit, and we had to make some cuts, as well as the fact he been doing other things that are not permitted." The Brit stated.

"You talk about killing people, like … it's just a statistic." Serena panted.

"Statistics are a part of my job, and my job is to enforce the rules." The Brit argued.

"What are you – the supernatural police?"

"In a way, we are."

"That doesn't make any sense, hunters don't – "Serena began.

"Save werewolves, well … hold on." He interjected.

The Brit stands up and takes a few steps away, and puts his back to Serena, then talks into his wrist. The Brit was in Serena's opinion a total dick.

"The situation has … no sir we do not know … do we bring her pack members … understood."

He lowers his wrist. "Okay everybody, we have new orders. Restraint the wolves and the emissary, put them in the vehicles with the other two." He ordered.

"What other two?" Serena asked.

"We were aware of Santiago's blackmailing, and we have managed to rescue the human, the werewolf guarding her didn't resist." The Brit informed.

"Good."

The Brit looks at the soldier who tasered Serena. "Manson, restrain and bag." The Brit ordered.

"Wait, what's your name." She asked.

He looks at her, then pulls out his gun and fires at Serena five times. Serena looks down to see the damage, but instead she sees five tranquilizer darts poking out of her torso.

"You … are … dick." Serena slurred.

"No, Richard's actually my middle name. Night – Night."

Serena crumbles to her side, as her vision quickly blurs she watches dark boot step near her, then everything is black.


	6. Peyote and LSD

**I wanted to let you all know that Sundays will be the day I update from now on, depending on your timezone, also I may or may not be able to update this Sunday, so if you don't see an update, then I wasn't able to connect to the internet. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Well, this has certainly been a … interesting night. I have a slight headache from the Siren's call, but if I am being honest it feels more like having a hangover after a long night of vodka and tequila.

I look at my surroundings, and quickly note that everyone is in the same boat as me, besides Serena who has been hooked up to an IV pumping her full of high potency morphine, and that type of morphine could put a horse in a coma, and one of us into either paralysis or so high that we can't even count to three, because after we get to two we would burst into giggles for no reason. I know this, because that is what Serena ha been doing for the last fifth teen minutes.

Besides being drugged up, she is chained up, just like the rest of us in this stupid truck. There are a total of six people chained up in this van, myself included. Our hands were chained behind our backs, and our feet to the floor, it felt like a scene from Prison Break or Con Air, especially since Silver Stain aka Georgia looks like Garland Green with that face muzzle on her face.

In the back of this truck :

Three from our pack: Me, Serena and Alex.

Three from the Saratoga pack: Kelly, Georgia and I think the third is Ava or Eva.

I am sitting across from Serena, who has calmed down, with her head lulled on Alex's shoulder, who I notice is secretly relishing in the affection Serena is displaying. Serena can be surprisingly affectionate when she is intoxicated, as well a slightly hilarious.

On Serena's left sits Kelly, he stares at the roof as if some godly figure will rip the roof off this van, and save us. I can see why Serena likes him, he has a good heart. I still sort of hate him though for almost killing Serena, no matter how reluctant he felt towards doing it.

I also noticed in all four corners of the van there are cameras. Just like there were cameras on the hunters that rounded us up.

"Does anyone have any sort of idea of what just happened back in that field?" Alex asked.

"Sirens and hunters happened." I replied.

"But why and when did hunters start working with Sirens." She questioned.

"Since they started this town you dumb cow!" hissed Georgia, out of nowhere.

"Georgia, will you stop being such a bitch." Ava bit back.

Georgia bumps into me, as she looks past me at Ava. "I'll stop the moment you stop sticking your fat nose where it doesn't belong, Ava!" Georgia hollered.

"Don't tell her to shut her trap!" defended Alex.

"I can speak for myself, thanks!" Ava bawled.

"Why are you yelling at me I was defending you?" Alex yelled.

"I don't need you to defend me!" Ava yelled.

"Oh yes, Ava the badass doesn't need nobody." Georgia commented.

"No one asked for your opinion!" Ava and Alex yelled simultaneously.

This quickly turned into a threesome – and not the good kind – as the three girls started to tear into each other with vicious words. God knows that the restraints didn't stop them from trying to physically tear each other apart. I ended up get pushed, like fifteen-hundred times, because there was little space in the back of the van and I was literally in the middle of it, as I sat in-between the two of them.

Suffice it to say I was starting to get pissed off, but I wasn't going to say a word, out of fear that one of them would tear out my throat with their teeth. Kelly who had since become Serena's new head rest looked at me sympathetically.

"Enough." Serena barked, and oddly enough they all shut up, and sat down.

"Even though she is on cloud 9, she's right. We are all in the same boat now."

"I am not in the same boat as them. She is not my Alpha and they are not my pack!" Georgia exclaimed.

"Well you know what Georgia, our so-called-Alpha got some of our pack mates killed, and blackmailed Kelly to save his ass, because he knew he would lose. He's coward, Georgia."

"Ya right … he was more of a … werepussy than a werewolf." Serena slurred.

"She is so out of it." Georgia commented.

"Pfft, I'm not out … I'm … I'm in this …" Serena proceeded to scan the area she was in. "aluminium can."

Serena's eyes scanned the room again, and a panicked expression plants itself on her face.

"What's wrong Serena?" Kelly asked.

"Where - are - everyone's - arms?" Serena asked.

"…They're behind our backs." Kelly answered.

A look of complete utter shock and awe arrives on Serena's face. Her drugged up mind has been blown. "That explains everything." whispered Serena.

"What the Frank are they pumping her with - Peyote and LSD?" Ava asked.

"No … this is witch work." Serena uttered, who looked very sober suddenly.

"Serena?" I asked, not sure if she is still drugged up or not.

"They must have turned off the pump … I am still drowsy though." Serena said.

"Why did they turn it off?" Kelly asked.

"Because we must be almost there, and they want me to be coherent." Serena answered.

"We're almost where?" Alex asked.

"We are almost at the Compound." Georgia answered.

"What's the Compound?" I asked.

"Did none of you realize that this isn't your average town? It's the supernatural that run this town, and only two-fifths of the head council are human."

"What are you talking about, and what is the head council, and what do they even want with us. Why not just shoot the rest of us in the field with the others." Alex questioned.

"A number of reasons, but the one that springs to mind are that they are curious." Serena answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that while all of you passed out to the Siren song, but I didn't, not even when a Siren was singing directly into my ear." Serena revealed.

"How the heck is that possible?" Alex asked.

"I have no idea, and neither do they." Serena answered.

Serena guides our eyes towards the cameras, as I look into the camera closest to me, the icy feeling runs up my spine.

"There were cameras on the soldiers, and they were probably watching the whole thing, before they sprang into action." Alex said.

"They would have seen Kelly running, and my fight with Santiago. That would have impressed them." Serena added.

"Ergo, those hunters coming into action before you got your throat ripped out." Georgia said.

"Exactly, but why take us all. Why not just take you and Kelly or Santiago?" Ava asked.

"Because they aren't sure who's special, and who's not." Serena responded.

"What do you mean special?" I asked.

"I am not too sure, ask her." She nods towards Georgia. "She should know since she is special."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Georgia said.

"Yes you do. Santiago brought Kelly and you with him to that field. I know why he brought Kelly – he's physically special." Serena argued.

Serena began to theorize to herself out loud, she probably did it out loud because her head is still muddled by the drugs.

"Speed, strength, stamina is above average for Kelly, so I have a feeling you're special in an instinctual way. You're a tracker, so you can probably no … you wouldn't be able to do that … um … reflexes … yes you have enhanced reflexes." Serena theorized.

I beside myself at Georgia , and from the look on her face, Serena is right. "How did you figure that out?" Georgia questioned.

"I'm special too." Serena uttered.

Before any of us could reply, the truck stopped. We began to hear the drivers talk.

"We have six W.W's in this truck, one is a grade A, and in the next truck four W.W's, with one grade A, and two humans, one civilian, one druid. We have orders to bring them all to the quad." The soldier said.

"Let me confirm." A few seconds passed, before our truck started to move again.

"What's a W.W?" Kelly asked.

"It's a Werewolf." Ava said.

"And a grade A is what?" I asked.

"They put us into grades: A – Alpha, B – Beta, O – Omega." Georgia answered.

"That's very meticulous of them." Serena commented.

"Shouldn't we be finding a way out of here?" Alex blurted.

"You can, but I won't." Serena said.

"Why wouldn't you want to get out of here?" Kelly asked.

"I am in this town for a reason, and if I run away from these people, then I have to run away from this town, and I will not let that abomination escape me again!" Serena roared.

Serena's eyes then began to burn a brighter, than normal red. She has less self-control, because of the drugs. She then sifted, and looked like she was going to tear us all apart. "Serena, breathe. Focus on your heart. Remember that what you are fighting for. Remember our family." I urged.

Serena then blinked rapidly, as clarity suddenly hit her, she then proceeded to take deep breaths, and as she calmed down, the truck came to stop, then a few seconds later the doors opened to the back of the truck.


End file.
